Hospital Talk
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Chi-Chi wants a divorce from Goku but it's not for the reason he thinks. One shot story with G/CC at the end of course.


Hospital Talk

Chi-Chi observed Goku as he slept in his hospital bed. He had been in the hospital for three months now after his fight with the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. His wounds were healing well. Now he was just in a cast on his leg and arm. Her nightmare began when she learned Goku had been killed by his brother and her son kidnapped by the Namek, Piccolo.

How in the world could one day—a simple reunion between friends turned into a complete nightmare? She lost both her men in one day. The first day of learning this was a frightening experience she hoped to never go through again. It was a shock to discover that Goku was an alien named Kakorat, sent here to destroy all life on the planet. Looking at his simple, yet strong sleeping form you wouldn't think so, but then again now thinking about it, it was true. Goku was very strong for a boy his age when she first met him and she was the only boy she knew to have a tail, but he always fought for good, never in evil, like his brother wanted him to.

When Goku's friends told Chi-Chi what Goku told his brother, Raditz that he suffered a huge hit to the head when he was a baby. Master Roshi explained the story how it happened when Gohan, Goku's adopted grandfather told him. Before the hit on the head, Goku was a bad baby. Chi-Chi recalled one morning when she and Goku were lying in bed and she was lazily running her fingers through his hair while he slept. Her fingers ran across something. She pulled back his hair and saw a scar. Goku awakened under her examination and she asked him how he got the scar. Goku told her he hit his head as a child.

Chi-Chi knew then that it was true. Goku was an alien. Normally after living with someone after seven years of marriage one would pick up these things, but other than Goku's unnatural strength and his tail as a child, he was a normal human. Well, there was another thing—his innocence, his childlike innocence. How could someone with such innocence have such evil in them? The wound on the head had not only taken away the evil in him, but it had given him pure innocence and goodness.

Alien or not, it didn't matter to Chi-Chi. She loved him when she married him and she loved him now. It didn't matter to her he wasn't human. He was still Goku to her—her husband, her lover, and the father of her child. She would always loved him, but still there was something she had to do, something that was going to rip her heart out but she knew it had to be done.

Goku awakened. He looked over and saw Chi-Chi looking at him and smiled. "What time is it?"

"After eight," Chi-Chi said.

"I'm hungry," he said in his innocent voice that made Chi-Chi's heart melt. He had the hospital dinner an hour ago and wasn't happy with his one serving.

"I could page the nurse to bring you something to eat."

Goku sat up in bed and frowned. "I don't want to eat the hospital food. I want to eat your food. I want to go home."

"But, Goku," Chi-Chi urged gently, "you can't. You have to wait until you get better." A smiled curved her face. "But not to worry, Goku. I have something for you." Chi-Chi lifted a huge black sports bag from off the floor and placed it on the table next to Goku's bed. 

Goku looked on in curiosity as Chi-Chi unzipped the bag and the smell of food teased his nostrils. Goku's mouth began watering as Chi-Chi pulled out food in containers. She placed it on Goku's lap. Goku ripped the top open. In it was pasta, still warm from the journey home, Chi-Chi brought from home. "All right, Chi-Chi. You brought me some food!" Goku said happily as he began munching on the food. When he was through with that one, he ate the rest of the food Chi-Chi had brought him in the bag. 

Please to see her husband happy, Chi-Chi got out of her seat and walked to look out the window. This may the last time she see him happy. Well, for a little while anyway. Once she explains to him what she decided, he will be happy again for he will realize it is the right thing to do. She wondered how her son Gohan would take it but figured he would be all right. 

Gohan, her only child, had not long ago left with Krillin and Bulma to go to the planet Namek to wish the original dragon the life of their friends back.

Might as well get this over with, she thought. Chi-Chi turned around and saw Goku rubbing his stomach in delight. She would miss that smile she knew. Chi-Chi walked over and put the empty containers in the black bag.

"Thanks, Chi-Chi. I really appreciate that," Goku said as he still rubbed his stomach.

He was happy. Good. Now was the time to bring it on him. Chi-Chi sat back in her seat and pulled out her purse rummaging for something. "Goku, I have something else for you."

"More food?" he asked hopefully.

Chi-Chi tried to hide her frown. "No," she said pulling out a folded piece of paper. "This." She handed it to Goku.

Goku unfolded that paper and began reading it. He stopped after a moment of reading and looked at Chi-Chi confused. "Chi-Chi, what does divorce mean?"

Chi-Chi wished she didn't have to explain it to him. She hoped he knew what it meant. "It means that our marriage will end."

"End? What do you mean?"

"It means we will no longer live in the same house, do things together, and I won't be cooking and cleaning for you anymore. You can have the house Goku. I'm moving back in with my father. Everything is in the papers. All I want is joint custody of Gohan." She dug in her purse and took out a pen. "I've already signed at the bottom. All you have to do is sign too." 

Chi-Chi handed Goku the pen but he refused to take it. He was still shocked and confused about the whole thing. Chi-Chi wanted a divorce from him? She wanted to leave him? She didn't want to live with him anymore? Why?

"Why do you want a divorce, Chi-Chi? I don't want one. I want to live with you in the same house. I want to keep doing things with you."

"Goku," her voice quivered. "Just sign the papers and let it be. It's the right thing."

"No!" Goku shouted so loud that even Chi-Chi was surprised. "It's not the right thing. How can you say that, Chi-Chi? Was it me? Was it something I said? Did? If it is I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. Just tell me anything to make it right again and I will."

"Goku," Chi-Chi said running a hand across her face. "Just sign the papers."

"Is this because I'm a alien from another planet? A Saiyan?"

Chi-Chi looked at Goku as if he was crazy. "No, of course not, Goku. I'd love you if you were a big giant monkey terrorizing the planet."

Goku put a mental note in his head to explain that to Chi-Chi later, but he was still lost at why she wanted a divorce. "Well, what is it, Chi-Chi?"

"Goku, stop asking questions and just sign the papers."  
  


"No!" Goku said defiantly. "I won't sign! Not until you give me an explanation on why you want a divorce!"

Chi-Chi couldn't believe Goku would get so mad over this. She thought it was the right thing to do, but if he needed the explanation fine. "Because it's my fault."

Goku blinked his eyes in confusion. "What? What's your fault?"

"For you dying." When Chi-Chi still saw Goku looking confused she continued. "If I hadn't tricked you into marrying me, then you wouldn't have died against Raditz. With you marrying me, you settled down. You might have even gotten weaker over the seven years because we married and had a child. If we hadn't married, you would've kept training after the world tournament and would've been strong enough to defeat him. It's my fault…all of it. You don't need me, Goku. You've been on your own for years before we met again at the tournament. So, just sign the papers. You can read it over tonight," Chi-Chi said standing up with purse in hand. She laid the pen on the table. She grabbed the large gym bag. "I'll be back tomorrow to get the papers." She walked to the door and put her hand on the knob.

"Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi took her hand off the doorknob. She looked at Goku.

"Put your things down and come here, Chi-Chi." Goku commanded.

Chi-Chi didn't have a choice. When Goku use his serious voice on her, which he rarely used, she willingly obeyed. Chi-Chi put the gym bag on the floor and her purse in her chair. She stood at the bed.

Goku pulled Chi-Chi onto his lap. "Goku," Chi-Chi said protesting as she tried to pull away from him. "Your legs."

"Are fine," Goku said still holding on to Chi-Chi tightly. "Now you are going to listen to me. Chi-Chi, none of this is your fault. Who knows what I would've done after the tournament, but if we hadn't met again at the tournament, it would've been the worst thing to happen to me. So, what if I had continued training after winning the tournament. I would've missed out on a life besides fighting. A wonderful life with you. I wouldn't have had Gohan."

Chi-Chi scoffed. "Please, Goku. You would've found someone, someone better, someone who would let you train."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Let's be realistic here, Chi-Chi. I wouldn't have found anyone. I wouldn't have thought about marriage. Heck, I'd still probably be thinking marriage is food." Chi-Chi chuckled and that made Goku smiled. "I wouldn't have known a lot of things if it hadn't been for you, and the world would've been a disaster right now."

Chi-Chi scoffed. "Goku, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything to save the world."

"Remember when Gohan was kidnapped by Garlic Jr.?" Chi-Chi nodded. "Well, I didn't tell you what actually happened. Piccolo and I gave it everything we got but we couldn't defeat Garlic Jr. because he was immortal—that was his wish from the eternal dragon. He created a portal to the Dead Zone that was gonna suck all of us in. Krillin, Piccolo, Kami and I were hanging on for our lives. I was screaming for Gohan, but I couldn't find him. Then he rise out of the rubble of Garlic Jr.'s castle. Gohan was standing against Garlic Jr. while the rest of us were holding on for dear life. He summoned the power in him to push Garlic Jr. in the Dead Zone. After that, Gohan passed out and when he came to, he thought I rescued him. So, you see, if we hadn't married, we wouldn't have Gohan and who knows what the world would be right now."

Chi-Chi was flabbergasted. Gohan saved the world from Garlic Jr. as a child? "He did that?"

Goku nodded. "Yep."

"I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think you would believe me."

Chi-Chi smiled. He was right there. "So, you don't mind being married to me—nagging, screaming, overbearing wife?"

"Of course not," Goku said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm married to a frying pan swinging, nagging, screaming, overbearing wife."

"Goku," Chi-Chi said appalled. She was about to hit him, but she saw the teasing expression on his face. She just laughed along with him as she playfully slaps him. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Goku said and kissed her again, deepening the kiss from before. Goku pulled away to kiss her neck. "So, are you going to tear up the divorce papers?"

"With you kissing me like that, how can I resist?" Chi-Chi broke away from Goku, took the divorce papers and ripped them up. She then put her arms around him and allowed him to lay her right beside him. Goku began planting kisses along Chi-Chi's face and neck.

"Um, Goku, you know we can't do that."

"I know. I just want to cuddle," Goku pulled her closer to him and continued to kiss her. Chi-Chi relaxed along with him, holding Goku close, cuddling with him. She dreamt about this on many lonely nights when she was all alone and Goku was training on King Kai's planet. 

"Oh, Goku, it's like a dream to have you in my arms again. You can't imagine how lonely I was when you and Gohan were gone."

"I know how you felt and I'm sorry. I was lonely too when I was on King Kai's planet. When I was trying to sleep, I thought about you and Gohan. It was the first time we've been apart this long. I hated the feeling of wondering what you two were doing." He told her and smiled. "Though Gohan isn't here, the two of us are together now so let's make the most it." He saw Chi-Chi frowned. He knew that she knew he was going to leave for Namek and they will be separated again. Chi-Chi just nodded and kissed him again, savoring the moment.

I'm sorry, Chi-Chi but I'm gonna have to leave you again. I have to go to Namek, Goku thought as he smothered her with more kisses and caresses before they finally fell asleep together in each other arms.


End file.
